1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility support devices for use with ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,891; 2,498,944; 3,009,677; 3,111,297; 3,223,369; 3,809,351; 3,822,846; 3,822,847; 3,985,203; and 4,099,693 relate to support devices for use with ladders.
As far as is known, all of the support devices found in the prior art have certain limitations in adaptability and ease of use which are not found in the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,891; 2,498,944; and 3,009,677; provide supports which are positioned between the upright legs of the ladder and the items placed on these supports are sometimes difficult to reach by a user of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,297 depends upon the use of a clamping device secured on the upright leg of the ladder to hold a support platform for objects in place on the ladder. This clamping device musg be dismantled and reassembled in order to relocate the support platform on the ladder, requiring a user to either hold the object during relocation, or place the object on another platform at the new location. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,369 and 4,099,693 provide only a single support member for receiving handles and could not be used to support objects not having carrying handles. Further, their stability is dependent upon a single rod inserted into a ladder rung. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,351 a circular bracket for receiving and supporting a paint can or the like at the side of the ladder is provided. Support is dependent upon the single bracket which hooks around the exterior of a ladder rung. The container is supported by a circular bracket which surrounds the container and engages the handle thereof at the points where the handle is attached to the container. This device is therefore suitable only for supporting paint cans or the like of a given diameter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,846, a single independent mounting member must be inserted and locked into a rung of the ladder before insertion of the mounting means for the support tray. Such an assembly would require the use of both hands and considerable effort to relocate. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,847 a support tray is provided for use on the right side of the ladder only, and is not easily adjustable to maintain desired horizontal orientation of the tray through various angles of inclination of the ladder. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,203 a side safety support step or landing for a user stepping from a ladder to a roof or window of a building is provided, but support for the user's weight must come from the building structure.
In summary, many of the known devices are inconveniently located between the upright legs of the ladder, some are limited to use with paint cans only, while others are cumbersome to relocate from one level on the ladder to another.